


The River

by porcupore



Category: No Fandom
Genre: It's About A River And A Bridge, This Is Just A Poem I Wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupore/pseuds/porcupore
Summary: This is just a poem that I wrote for school and found in my Google Docs. I'm still proud of it, so I figured I'd share it. Of course, I don't expect it to get a bunch of hype because this is Archive of our Own not a poem sharing place ya know?
Kudos: 3





	The River

_ With water of green,  _

_ And a bridge of baby blue,  _

_ The River. _

_ A castle-like structure just yearning to be admired and seen  _

_ The bridge! Patterned like embroidered, metal lace, _

_ To be observed,  _

_ To be the color in somebody's monotone world _

__

_ The bridge! Trust its bolt not to screw off, _

_ Hope for it not to come crashing, burning down under the weight _

_ Hope not to be thrown into the green water,  _

_ And wrapped in the greatest despair: _

_ Death. _

__

_ Tap Tap Tap _

__

_ Its bolts did not screw off,  _

_ And you were not thrown into the green water _

__

_ Your journey across  _

_ The bridge of baby blue,  _

_ With a pattern like albino lace,  _

_ Is over  _

__

_ The clock never stops,  _

_ Even to allow the human brain to feel hope _

_ From not being plummeted into the green water of The River _

_ Or your visit to the pretty, baby blue bridge above the green water. _


End file.
